The field of the disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a method and system for supplying lubricant to an integrated drive power gearbox.
Gas turbine engines typically include integrated drive power gearboxes that transfer energy from one shaft to another shaft. Planetary integrated drive power gearboxes are typically used in aircraft engines because of their compact design. However, high rotational speeds and torsional forces acting on the planetary shafts can heat the planetary gears to extremely high temperatures. Constant lubrication is used to maintain proper operating temperatures and reduce friction in the gearbox. Lubricant supply systems add weight to the aircraft and occupy valuable space. More efficient lubricant supply systems can occupy less space and reduce the weight of the aircraft, which tends to improve fuel efficiency.